


Lunch for two

by Loveleftbehind



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveleftbehind/pseuds/Loveleftbehind
Summary: Kurt and Diane have been swamped all week from work, Kurt dealing with the insatiable Trumps and Diane with an intense trial. One leaves when the other is asleep or one comes home to the other in bed.
Relationships: Diane Lockhart/Kurt McVeigh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Lunch for two

It’s Friday afternoon, Diane ends her day early at noon with a victory. She decides to surprise Kurt at work with lunch.

After making a quick call to his assistant and favorite restaurant she heads down to her car to pick up the food and head to his office.

Diane makes her way through security and exchanges pleasantries with Beatrice. She knocks on his door and grins when she hears, “Yes, come in.”

“What can I help you with?” He asked, fully concentrated, not willing to remove his eyes until he was met with silence and the sound of his door closing. He glanced up with confusion to find his beautiful bride leaning against his door grinning widely.

She made her way to her husband after depositing the food on a chair. 

“Hi, sweetheart.” She said cradling his chin, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

A very surprised Kurt finally responds. “Di, what...What are you doing here?” Checking his watch, “It’s 12:45, I thought you were going to be in court at 9am til..?”

“Yes, we won and I finished up just before noon. I wanted to see you… it’s been a week since we’ve had a proper conversation let alone an intimate moment to ourselves.” She sighs as she leans back against his desk, grasping his left hand playing with his wedding band.

“Damn this woman and her blue eyes, forever pulling on my heartstrings.” He thought to himself.

“I know but…I just finished the project I was working on about 10 minutes ago. I need to send this confirmation letter and I’m all yours for the whole weekend.” He said with a soft smile, caressing her hand and giving a firm squeeze.

Her eyes instantly brighten up with the news. “Oh, Mr.McVeigh! A hard worker, 

I see.” she cheered, standing to give him another peck. This one much more intimate and deep than the first.

“Ok, well why don’t I just wait for you to finish up? Can you go home when you're done?” She asked hopefully.

With all seriousness he looked up at her, “Yes...I need to take my wife home to show her just how much I’ve missed her.”

Not expecting him to say that, she softly gasps and simply nods her head biting her lower lip.

About 30 minutes later, they park next to each other in their driveway. They meet at the front door as Diane starts to unlock it. Kurt wraps his arms around his wife from behind, inhaling her intoxicating perfume. 

“Kurt we’re almost inside, just give me a second and be patient.” She said with a deep short chuckle.

Once they are inside Kurt removes both of their coats and offers to pour her a glass of wine. “Red or white?” He asked as they made their way into the kitchen.

“Ohh, definitely white! Can I get you something?” Making her way around the kitchen island.

“I’ll get it, go have a seat in the living room. I’ll be there in a minute.”he says giving her a peck on the cheek and giving her a smack on the ass making her yelp.

“Watch it Mr.McVeigh or else.” She said pointedly, giving him a death glare.

“Or else what? You like it.” He said knowingly.

“Only from you.” Sending him an air kiss making her way to their living room.

After talking about their hectic week for 30 mins and having a second glass of wine, they sat in silence for a minute before they locked eyes finally feeling the relief from the week. They were home, awake, relieved, and ready to devote the weekend to each other.

Kurt set his glass on the coffee table and leaned back into the couch. He glanced at her and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, giving her a slow but passionate kiss.

She sighed into his kiss meeting him with just as much passion and love. The kiss was broken momentarily to set her glass down as well. They spent the next 10 minutes kissing and caressing each other until Diane began unbuttoning his shirt in a fury.

“Di, slow down, we have all weekend.” He chuckled, beginning to nip at her neck. 

“No, don’t tell me to slow down! I -” she groaned, unable to finish her sentence.

She pushed him away, but only to straddle him. She ran her nails along the newly exposed flesh of his chest, grinding down on him and leaving love bites along his jaw. Finally their lips met all tongue and teeth. “Baby, let’s go to the bed.” He said breaking the kiss.

She looked down panting, “Carry me?” And in a swift move he was up and she was clinging to him, whispering naughty things in his ear “Mr.McVeigh...you’re soo strong!” she exclaimed.

He laid her on the bed, he unzipped and pulled off her skirt while she undid her blouse. Kurt groaned at the sight of his wife in her baby blue lingerie set.

Diane sat up on elbows as Kurt met her for a kiss, tugging on his bottom lip. She sat up fully and began to undo his pants, his shirt already long discarded. Once rid of all their clothing Kurt hovered above her, legs wrapping around his waist.

“I think it’s time to show my wife how much I’ve missed her.” Placing a kiss on her lips making his way between her breasts, down her torso pausing to look up at her. “Please Kurt?” She sighed deeply making eye contact.

He dove straight in sucking and nipping. She ran her fingers through his hair tugging slightly.

“Kurt.” She gasped

Her hips jerking into his face, he wrapped his arm around her lower stomach to hold her down, turning her on even more.

He pushed in two digits, massaging from the inside and out.

Diane’s eyes rolling back in her head “Oh! Fuck!”.

“Mmmm.” Kurt groaned into her sending a shiver through her body.

“Kurt? OH YES! Right there!” Moving his fingers into a come hither motion.

Kurt replaced his mouth with his thumb, massaging roughly “Come on, baby! Come for me!”

Her body began to shake violently five seconds later. A guttural moan escaped her lips “KURT!” 

Her spent body lying limply on the bed.

Once her breathing calmed down Kurt crawled on top of her giving her a kiss. 

“Hello, Mrs.McVeigh.” He chuckled.

She groaned at the sound of her married name finally open her eyes to find her amused husband, making her chuckle as well “What are you laughing at? You’re going to be the death of me...but what a way to go!” 

She reached up to pull him down to her for another long sloppy kiss. 

“Your turn mister!” Reaching down to grasp his hard length running her thumb over his head, making him buck forwards.

“Ready for round two Mrs.McVeigh?” He teased.

She arched an eyebrow “I’m always ready for you.” Running her fingers through his thick locks.

She guided him and he pushed all the way in as they groaned in unison.

He started with slow deep thrusts but need overcame the both of them.

“Harder Kurt. Please?” Diane begged and he stilled.

“Kurt, what the fuck?” She questioned and he laughed.

“Sorry baby, I just like messing with you.” And he thrusted into her roughly making her groan.

“Oh god, do that again and you’re not getting any for a month.” She swore.

He set a relentless pace of fast and deep thrust making her see stars. Kurt moved his hand between them to rub at her.

“Diane?!” Kurt exclaimed as he was getting very close.

“Mmm, faster Kurt!” Shutting her eyes she could almost taste her orgasm.

Kurt moved his face circle and tug on a peaked nipple. “Ooo Yes! Kurt? I’m close.” Offering her chest up to him.

Her nails scratched his back as she ran them up and down.

“Fuck Diane, it’s -” he roared feeling his stomach tightening.

He began rubbing her fast and seconds later she felt her body spark all over making her body tremble.

Diane’s orgasm causing Kurt's to spark as well when she started pushing back to extend their pleasure. “Oh shit, Di!”

A few moments later he pulled out and rolled over with a contented sigh.

Kurt broke the silence “You know, I was thinking...”

“Hmm? About?” Diane questioned still in post coital bliss.

“We never ate our lunch.” He said seriously, causing Diane to roar with laughter.

“I put it in the refrigerator. Would my handsome husband like to warm up two plates?” She asked sweetly.

“Yes ma’am!” Rolling over to give her a peck and springing up to heat up their food, after all it was only 4:30 in the afternoon.


End file.
